Speechless
by Faith Valconbridge
Summary: Sequel to 'Irrisitible'- need to read first- It's Akihiko's birthday and Misaki makes the effort to give him lots of 'attention', their time is cut short by an annoyed Takahiro as he attempts to give Misaki, 'The Talk'.  Complete story moved to my Website - See Profile


Misaki was embraced in something incredibly warm, it felt comforting and he could feel the hot splash of water on him, running softly down his body soothing him. His eyes fluttered open and his brow furrowed in confusion. He was surrounded by steam and realised he was in the shower. His legs were gently spread open by two large hands from behind him and only then did he realise that the soft, warm thing embracing him was Usagi-san. He had somehow managed to carry Misaki upstairs without waking him and place him in his lap.

Misaki's eyes fluttered closed again when he felt kisses run down his neck and he arched back into the sweet sensation.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing?" Misaki mumbled sleepily, licking his lips as he felt the familiar hum of arousal trickle into his senses.

"I am making you clean..." The man whispered into Misaki's ear. They had made such intense love downstairs only half an hour ago and it seemed that Akihiko not yet had his fill of Misaki. This made the boy smile for a second, could his boyfriend really ever be satisfied with one session?

"You baka, I'm tired..." he complained in jest, shifting in the man's lap and rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up. He stretched and could feel Akihiko's hip bones pressing into his lower back, the warmth and all the steam in the shower was making him become more alert and he smiled. He rubbed himself against the soft flesh underneath him and could feel it start to harden.

"Tired, you say?" Usagi-san hands circled around him and stroked his hands up and down Misaki's tiny chest and stomach, deliberately not touching his growing erection. "Your body is not saying that." Misaki shivered at his tone of voice.

Akihiko let his hands wonder down and he caressed his thighs, rubbing in teasing circles. He licked his lips as he gently started to push his hips up against Misaki creating a friction that made him harder. One hand crept further down and it slipped inside the boy easily as he was still stretched and lubricated from their previous love making.

"Nnnn," Misaki ground his teeth. "You're insatiable, what's up with you?"

"Oh, I haven't even started with you yet..." he licked the shell of Misaki's ear making the boy shiver, his finger still slowly pumping in and out. "Today is my birthday..."

Misaki's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me? I haven't got you anything!" He tried to turn around to face him but Akihiko held him tight. Misaki did not give in and slipped out of his wet arms, batting his large hands away as they tried to grope at him. He spun around sitting on his knees to look at Akihiko, he placed his hands on the man's broad shoulders and looked sincerely into his eyes.

Water soaked over him at this new angle and flattened his hair as it ran down him.

Misaki was devastated; yet again he had let Usagi down and had not even known it was this man's birthday. If Misaki thought about it he wasn't even positive how old the man actually was! His heart was sinking, he felt so guilty.

He slid his arms slowly around the man and held him tight, Akihiko smiled and returned the gesture, pulling him closer.

"I have everything I could ever want in my arms right now." The man chuckled and pulled out their embrace to kiss his lover on the forehead. "I love you, Misaki."

Misaki smiled but was still disappointed in himself. "What would you like for your birthday, Usagi-san?"

Akihiko pretended to think for a moment and made a show by putting his finger to his lips in a wandering manner as if it was a curious decision. Suddenly his eyes lit up and "Ahah!" he proclaimed before smiling mischievously and grabbing Misaki's hand. He placed it over his half hard member and Misaki's eyes widened again.

He tried to scramble away but Usagi's large hand held his there forcing his fingers to wrap around the growing length, his hand mastered the smaller one and the boy gulped.

"How does it feel, Misaki?"

Misaki's cheeks flamed.

"Baka, Usagi!"

Akihiko pulled him close, so close that his lips were a breath away. "But it's my birthday..." The man's tongue sneaked out and licked Misaki's still swollen lips.

"Ano, a,a,a," Misaki stuttered over his words then shut his mouth embarrassed at his incoherent ramblings, he avoided eye contact. He chewed his lips thinking, letting the water sooth his troubled thoughts. He had not got Usagi-san a gift and it wasn't the first time this had happened, he had not known about any of his rewards... Misaki had vowed to be a better partner, someone worthy of this adult who would not cause him trouble. Maybe he should indulge him this once; after all, he had let him down again.

He thought back to earlier that night when he had actually licked Usagi's erection. It had been brief, barely a second but Akihiko had loved it and the sound he had made from just feeling one swipe of Misaki's tongue ... Misaki flushed and then turned, leaning in to kiss the man he loved.

Akihiko's hand released Misaki's and he used both of them to cup the boy's face, returning the tender kiss. His lips were slightly delayed at times as he felt the small hand slowly and nervously pump him up and down. He gasped louder than necessary hoping to encourage his nervous boyfriend to a more confident pace.

Misaki didn't believe he was making Akihiko feel so good just by jerking him off but he appreciated the sounds anyway. And sure enough he grew confident and soon the moans coming from Akihiko shifted and became deeper and more sensual and he could now tell this was genuinely his lover feeling pleasure. Misaki couldn't stop watching the man's face.

"Okay, Usagi-san you pervert, but just this once!" Misaki gulped.

Akihiko smirked.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction is by Faith Valconbridge. Junjou Romantica and all pairings belong to Nakamura Shungiku. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made from anything written on this site.<p> 


End file.
